<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Новомодное ругательство by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639703">Новомодное ругательство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Новомодное ругательство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Кроуфорд, я не пойду к этому старому козлу!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пойдёшь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. Пойдёшь, как миленький, потому что приказ поступил от Санрюдзин непосредственно, а это значит, что дело будут курировать лично они.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если они не дали чётких указаний, мы не обязаны проявлять инициативу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обмен изучающими взглядами и ответ хором:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Этик!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Логик!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Новомодные ругательства, которые остальным членам команды уже поперёк горла, прозвучали одновременно и даже с одинаковыми интонациями.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>